kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
Hi-Ordinary
is the 192 chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis Haqua's Spirit Sensor rang, informing her of a transmission from the higher-ups. She received a special notice of an event, and was shocked at the information. Nora arrived, showing off her Head District Chief armband, asking Haqua if she read the notice. Haqua asked Nora what this information was, as she could not believe it. The notice stated as follows : "Dokuro Skull, the chief of counter measures has commited grave treason and will be discharged as punishment, effectively immediately. The position of the chief will now be succeeded by the contitutional ministry's deputy director, Needles Moura Rami, as a concurrent post. ''-Midas Los, Constitutional Ministry"'' Basically, Dokurou Skull has caused a grave treason, and will be discharged immediately. The position will be handed to deputy chief Needles Moura Rami. This discharge notice was different from the usual ones given to Haqua, for this one was given directly from the Directors. Haqua wonders what act Dokurou committed, and Nora replied that Dokuro was the ring-leader of Vintage. Nora made her claim that she knew that the group Vintage was only a pawn under the hands of a mastermind, though she never thought Dokuro would be this mastermind. Haqua was still in disbelief that Dokuro was the main antagonist to them this whole time, but Nora proves the fact that Dokuro was able to make contact with Vintage, which also allowed Dokuro to free Haqua. Haqua continued to wonder about Dokuro's motives, while Nora made the conclusion that Dokuro will bear the burden of all the crimes, and Hell will be at peace. Keima walked within the corridors of Maijima High, playing games as if nothing has ever happened. while female students around whisper and gossip to each other as Keima passed by, he desired to reclaim his "ordinary life" now that the Goddess search was over. When he opens the door to his classroom, standing there is Ayumi. Keima took a moment to think about how to act towards Ayumi now. Though he does not need to worry about love points or anything similar, acting cold to Ayumi would be too sudden and backfire. But, before he could make any appropriate approach to her, Ayumi asked who Keima was. Keima was stunned by this question. He asked many questions to her, whether she was angry or had her memories erased by the Goddesses. Ayumi brushed these questions aside, telling Keima that the school he was in is an all-girls school. Not noticing how there were only girls on the school grounds that day, Keima was yet puzzled. The female students clamored in panic by the presence of a boy at "Maijima Girls School". Keima tried to seek help from Ayumi, but it was hopeless as it seemed that she truly did not know him. While running through the halls and down the stairs, Keima wondered when the school had become a Girl's school. Suddenly, all the material of the school building broke into pieces, and everything around Keima, including himself, started to float. While all the girls disappeared, one girl remained, sitting calmly upright on a floating block. After taking a good glance at this girl, Keima abruptly landed on the ground. He then heard the call of Elsie, who was complaining as to how he left him behind. When he sat up, Keima saw that he was now at the front of the school gate, when he was technically within the school building earlier. After some careful observations, Keima noticed that every time he has tried to enter the school grounds today, some strange event occurs. He knew something was wrong. Diana observed Maijima High, feeling a tremendous amount of miasma coming from the school, swarming with a demonic aura. She left the area, on her way to inform her sisters of this event. Back with Haqua and Nora, Haqua was in a hurry to go back to Hell to "save" Dokuro. But to her dismay, Nora claimed that she couldn't, as Dokuro was disposed of due to resisting during the investigation. With Vintage crushed, and the Runaway Spirit Squad Chief erased, a new cast of antagonists replace the theater. Nora knew that New Hell's ferocious true nature was emerging. But as for Keima, with all unknown to him, he is still puzzled to how the "event" is triggered. Trivia References Category:Summary